Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute (Japanese: 遊戯王：カードゲームは男の子だけではない; Hepburn: Yugiō: Kādogēmu wa Otokonoko Dakede Wanai) is a Japanese shōjo animated television series based upon the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise which premiered on TV Tokyo in Japan on July 8th, 2018. NickFamily Studios has licensed the anime for English distribution. After the first episode aired, it was announced that a spin-off (which was in production alongside the main Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute), titled Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Cute, based off Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, would air alongside Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute; GX Cute premiered on TV Tokyo on July 9th, 2018. Both series are expected to be 12 episodes long each. In October 2018, it was reported that from August 29th, 2018, both Gallop and Studio Aura have worked on another anime based on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, which aired from November 24th, 2018 to February 16th, 2019 in Japan. All three series are currently available for streaming on Crunchyroll. The first series is currently being adapted into a manga which is currently being translated into English for YTV Family Magazine. Characters ''Cute'' *Serenity *Miho Nosaka ''GX Cute'' *Alexis Rhodes *Blair Flannigan ''5D's Cute'' *Luna *Carly Carmine Plot TBA. Episodes TBA. Broadcasting The first two series are currently rerun on TV Akihabara across the Akihabara area, becoming the first Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series to do so. The first three series were licensed in English by NickFamily Studios, and YTV Family picked up the Canadian broadcast rights to the aforementioned installments on July 8th, 2018. Previews of the English dub of the first two series were aired as the final first-run programs on Cartoon Network XD on July 9th, 2018; the full series instead premiered on SurgeAnime TOO on July 14th, 2018. It was initially announced that the anime would move to the NickFamily Anime block after GX Cute, but it was instead announced that the third season would instead remain on AnimeCore Extra. Card game Sets of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game based on elements from both Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Cute (including cards previously released as part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG proper) are currently being released by Konami in Japan and Canada; the sets were released in the United States alongside the first anime. NickFamily Studios has stated that as Konami handles exclusive distribution rights to these sets and because the sets are entirely made up of previously-available cards, the Cute card packs are compatible with the regular Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG. Currently, there are no plans to release the sets in the UK. Reception Reception was mixed, but usually positive among shoujo Yu-Gi-Oh! fans, who see the anime as a fresh and unusual take on the card game, similar to Kawaii!! Magic School and magical girls. Wendee Lee has stated in a negative comment about Yu-Gi-Oh! Jewelpet Edition (which was eventually financially written-off in February 2020) that "Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute franchise manage to have more fans than this series for good reason." Other media Manga A manga adaptation is currently being serialized on Aura Japan's website and has been licensed in English by Creation Publishing Media; the manga is set to release in Canada, with a serialization in YTV Family Magazine, though has yet to be released in the United States. Trivia *Each Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute series is based off a previously-existing Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. For example, the first season is based off both the Toei anime and Duel Monsters. Category:Anime Category:Nickelodeon Family